A Beginning Of Something New
by brookebabe16
Summary: first fanfic. One shot. How jo and mac establish there start of a relationship.


**This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Review even if to say the problems with it.**

**Jo's POV**

Mac was sitting in his office on after they had taken down a murderer. He looked rather confused about something. So I walked to his office and I knocked on his door. He waved me in. He had looked at me and smiled then said," Yes Jo? What brings you to my office?"

"That confused look on your face that I saw. What was that about?" I said wondering if it was about the case or something more personal.

"I was just wondering why he would do something like that to such a nice girl it just makes me so angry Jo!" Mac said getting a very red angry face. I can't help but feel the same. It was wrong but everything criminals did was wrong.

"I know it makes angry too. I just hope I never have to go through the pain of such things with Ellie or any of my relatives! I think I would die if that ever happened to Ellie." I said thinking of that and I think I almost had tears in my eyes just thinking about it. Mac must have noticed cause he asked what was wrong and I really didn't answer I just shook my head and said " Just thinking".

I went back to my office and had thought to the past years of being good friends with Mac Taylor and I can't think of one time it was horrible. I remember the John Curtis case and he comforted me . That was probably one of the worst time's and he was still there for me. I'm very glad I have him. I finished some paperwork stuff and I was heading out of the office. Mac had come out of his office at the same time. What a coincidence! It was around 10:00 pm and Mac was surprised I was just now going home.

" Why are you just going home?" Mac said.

"I'm just going home because I just had some stuff to finish up is all and what's your excuse for being here so late?"

" Just paperwork like always. Before going home you want to get a hotdog down the street or something?"

"Sure, thanks!" I said smiling.

So by the time we got to the hot dog place right down the road it was about 10:25. I was so tired but I wanted this hotdog because I was so hungry I hadn't eaten all day. While were waiting for our hotdogs I looked at Mac and he was looking at me. I giggled a little.

" What are you looking at?" I asked

" You and thinking about your first day in the crime lab and laughing" He said laughing.

We then got called to get our hotdogs. When I got my hotdog I bit into it like I was never going to eat again. It was delicious. " Mac how is your hotdog?"

" It's great." We walked in silence, eating back to the crime lab garage. When I got to my car I thanked him for the hotdog.

"We should do this again sometime" he said smiling at me, his eyes beautiful like two blue pools. I went in for a hug and I could feel his arms go around my back as my arms went around his neck. I pulled away and got in my car smiling . I looked out my window and looked at Mac walking away and in that moment I really realized how lucky I was to have him in my life. I turned the car on and went home. As I arrived home the television was on and I noticed that my daughter was not in bed yet.

"Ellie what are you still doing up?"

"Just thought I should wait up for ya mom, even though I have school tomorrow." Ellie then came up to me and gave me a smile. I bent down to hug her and sent her off to bed. I wasn't far behind we had a busy day. I'm very tired also and I really need to go to bed. I have to wake up tomorrow at 5:30 in the morning. So I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I thought about the day's events as I was washing my face, it had been hectic but ended in the best way. I finally worked my way to my bedroom and I laid down on my bed. Finally after what felt like an eternity I fell asleep.

_The next day_

I woke up and got a shower. I got out and did my hair and put on my make-up all by 6:30. So I went into the kitchen and got breakfast . Soon I was off to the crime lab. I walked in and I went straight to my office. I had a post-it note today that said "lunch today. Hotdog ?- Mac". I couldn't help but smile. I put all my stuff down and walked out of my office straight into Mac's. I walked into his office and sat down in the chair right in front of his desk. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Jo, so what about lunch?" Mac said.

" Of course I want lunch with you. Thank you for asking me to go. Mac I would just like to tell you that I really appreciate you and I'm very glad you're my friend. Thank you. So I'll see you at lunch." I said. with that I left and went to go wrap up my paperwork and get other stuff done that needs to be done.

Before I knew it Mac had walked in my office to see if I was ready for lunch. I grabbed my purse and we left. We walked to the hotdog place we had last night. At least they had good hotdogs. It wasn't busy so we got our hotdogs right away . Then since a table was open we sat down on a picnic table outside and ate. After we had finished we didn't really have to leave because it had only been fifteen minutes. So we talked.

" So Jo how is Tyler?"

"He's doing really good thanks for asking ! How are you and Christine?" I asked, wondering because he had not spoken about her in a while.

"We decided it was better to just say friends. I agreed to it because I wasn't really taking the jump for a relationship." Mac explained.

" Oh I understand completely so is there any other women in Mac Taylor's life now?" I asked in a funny tone. I don't know why I feel so great with him he's just a friend but I feel perfect with him which was different.

" No there is not Jo. I think it's time for us to be getting back" Mac said.

When I was in my office after we got back I was thinking of today's events. The note this morning , lunch and all's I could come back to think about was the way I feel when I'm with Mac. I know why I feel that way though it's because I love him and I know I love him but he would not feel the same. I would just have to bury those feelings because I wasn't messing anything up that I already have with Mac which is a great friendship. It's already 2 o'clock. Man I needed to stop thinking about this and focus on my work that I have to get done.

7 hours later

It was finally time to go home and I was at my car. I heard my name being called. God I just wanted to go home. Mac was behind me and he came up to give me a hug before I left. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I pulled back from the hug a bit to see if he was going to let go or not. I pulled back and stared into his deep blue eyes and they were looking right back into mine. It was like he was reading my mind and searching my soul. I leaned in closer, closing the last bit of space left between us. Mac leaned in closer and that moment I've wanted to happen finally happened. Our lips touched and I forgot everything. Our lips danced with each other like they were perfect fit. The kiss was made of feelings and it put everything into perspective that neither of us would have said. I put all of my love into that kiss for him and I could feel all of his love in kiss. It was perfect. I finally pulled apart from him and smiled. He smiled back and pulled me into a hug which felt great. This time I put my head on his shoulder and my arms around his waist. Everything finally fell into place.


End file.
